Johnny Cage
John Carlton, mais conhecido como Johnny Cage é um artista em filmes de artes marciais na série de jogos de luta Mortal Kombat. Ele é um dos personagens mais populares, e um dos poucos personagens originais, aparecendo pela primeira vez no primeiro jogo da série. Sobre Johnny Cage Johnny Cage o primeiro personagem que não é serio, como diria Liu Kang. Ele faz piadas em todas as situações, das mais inusitadas até as mais simples, mas suas habilidades nas artes marciais não são brincadeira. É amigo de Liu Kang, Kung Lao, e em particular Sonya Blade. Johnny Cage é um Superstar dos filmes de artes marciais treinado pelos grandes mestres ao redor do mundo. Seus golpes Shadow Kick e Force Ball não são efeitos especiais, como a maioria do público e os críticos de cinema pensam, esses golpes são o produto de seu talento sobrenatural. Para provar isso, ele entrou no Mortal Kombat, mas ele não foi vencedor, e também não morreu , como a maioria dos outros participantes. Ele fez um filme baseado em suas experiências que também se chamava Mortal Kombat. Johnny acompanhou Liu Kang até Outworld e se juntou aos heróis de Earthrealm para participar do Mortal Kombat em Outworld. Usou as experiências dessa nova aventura para escrever o script para a seqüência de seu primeiro filme, criando assim o Mortal Kombat II. Quando Shao Kahn invadiu Earthrealm, Johnny Cage e os heróis de Earthrealm derrotaram Kahn. Ele se achava uma fraude, mas ficou famoso em toda Outworld ao derrotar o pervesso principe Goro. Depois dos eventos de Mortal Kombat: Trilogy, Shinnok iniciou a invasão de Edenia e conquistou-a . Cage e seus amigos lutaram contra os exércitos de Shinnok. Depois de ter derrotado Shinnok, Cage voltou a fazer filmes, e chegou a receber um premio por seu ultimo trabalho, mas quando foi recebe-lo, abriu sua grande boca e começou a fazer piadinhas, sendo duramente vaiado e hostilizado pelo público presente. Anos mais tarde, Johnny Cage fez um filme chamado Mortal Kombat: A morte de Johnny Cage, em que o próprio é morto e trazido de volta a vida várias vezes. Foi procurado por Raiden, que pediu ajuda na batalha contra a “Aliança Mortal” (Deadly Alliance). Raiden o enviou para a ilha de Shang Tsung e aguardar novas instruções. Ele pretendia usar essa nova aventura para fazer seu próprio filme. Quando chegou até a ilha, ele tomou conhecimento da morte de Liu Kang e foi até Outworld, para ajudar seus amigos, mas foi morto junto com outros guerreiros da Terra durante a investida final contra as forças da “Aliança Mortal" nas mãos de Shang Tsung e Quan Chi . Mas foi ressulcitado por Onaga, que o fez seu escravo. O que aconteceu a Johnny Cage depois disso, só se saberá nos eventos que vão ocorrer em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, mas uma coisa é certa, ele poderá terminar junto com Sonya Blade. No Mortal Kombat 9, Johnny Cage e Sonya foram os únicos sobreviventes do exército de Raiden. Caracteristícas de combate Movimentos especiais *'ai nas bolas:' Um dos mais memoráveis movimentos de Cage, onde ele faz um espacate e acerta o oponente na região da virilha. Aparecendo tanto em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks e Mortal Kombat (2011), pode ser feito em tanto personagens homens ou mulheres, embora nos primeiros jogos ele só podia ser feito contra homens. Em MK 2011, o movimento é chamado de Nut Punch. (MK, MKII, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK 2011) *'bola de fogo mutante': Cage atira uma bola de fogo verde no oponente. (MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:DA, MK:SM, MK:A,MK 2011) *'chute devastador': Cage corre em direção ao oponente e o chuta, deixando uma trilha verde atrás dele. (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM, MK:DA, MK:A,MK 2011) *'chute ao ar': Cage da um cambalhota chutando o oponente deixando uma trilha verde atras dele. '' (MK2011'')u *'raio x' :Cage dá três socos na região genital do oponente,depois ele salta e dá uma cotovelada nas costas do oponente,quebrando as costelas.(MK2011) Finalizadores *'decapitação': Johnny Cage aplica um gancho no queixo arrancando a cabeça do oponente. Uma glitch permitia com que ele arancasse três cabeças ao mesmo tempo (porém em Mortal Kombat 2 ele faz isso como fatality). (MK, MKII, MKT, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'torso morto': Johnny Cage arranca da cintura para cima do oponente com as próprias mãos.(MKII, MK4, MKG, MK:SM) *'chute no torso': Johnny Cage aplica um chute nas pernas do oponente as fazendo voar para fora da tela.Depois,da cintura para cima do oponente cai nos próprios pés(os pés do oponente).(MKT) *'Destruição nas costas':Johnny Cage agarra o oponente por trás e o levanta no ar.Depois ele bate o oponente nas suas próprias costas,fazendo o oponente explodir.(MKT) * Brain Smash: Johnny Cage dá um soco na virilha do oponente, o oponente se ajoelha, então, Johnny Cage arranca o seu cérebro. (MKDA) * Socos na virilha:Johnny Cage abre um espacate e começa a dar socos na virilha do oponente até separar as pernas do oponentes do tronco.(MK:SM) *'ui.isso doeu: '''Johnny Cage da um uppercut que decapita o oponente, em seguida ele arranca o torso do oponente e joga contra o chão, fazendo a cabeça do oponente saltar para cima, ele pega a cabeça do oponente e segura como um sinal de vitória. (''MK 2011). *'e o vencedor e ...: '''Johnny Cage da um golpe de karatê, fazendo a cabeça do oponente partir ao meio, em seguida ele pega um trófeu. Então ele diz: "E o prêmio vai para..." e planta o troféu entre as metades cortadas da cabeça do oponente. Quando o locutor diz: "Johnny Cage wins" Ele derruba o oponente, fazendo-o cair no chão.Por razões desconhecidas, Cage não planta o troféu na cabeça de Kratos, porque quando Johnny Cage fatia a cabeça de Kratos, ele cai no chão. (''MK 2011) Em outras mídias Mortal Kombat O filme thumb|left|160pxJohnny Cage foi interpretado por Linden Ashby no primeiro thumb|Chris Conrad como Johnny Cage em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação filme de Mortal Kombat. No filme, ele foi o responsavel pela morte de Goro. Antes de fazer isso, ele lutou contra Scorpion e ganhou. Ele também mostrou um grande interesse amoroso por Sonya. Se baseando em uma pose que Johnny faz durante MKII, ele joga uma foto sua autografada depois de ganhar de Scorpion. Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Em Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, Johnny é um dos personagens principais e vai junto com Sonya Blade e Liu Kang para o Mortal Kombat. Mesmo sendo um dos principais, não tem grande participação na animação. Chega a ser desafiado por Sub-Zero mais não luta contra ele. Mortal Kombat 2: A aniquilação Chris Conrad interpretou Johnny Cage em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação. Ele faz uma breve aparição na cena de abertura, em que ele salva com sucesso Sonya Blade da morte certa nas mãos de Shao Kahn, apenas para ser morto por ele em seu lugar. Fatos *Em MK9 é provado que Johnny tem uma quedinha por Sonya Blade. *O nome original de Cage era Michael Grimm, mas foi mudado durante o desenvolvimento de MK. *Ele foi o único personagem em “MK2” que tinha duas imagens no seu perfil e no modo versus. *Johnny Cage é o único personagem em MK9 cujo X-Ray só funciona se o adversário o atacar alguns segundos depois que é ativado. * De acordo com Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance e a biografia oficial de Johnny Cage, ele estrelou os seguintes filmes: **''Ninja Mime'' (fracasso de crítica, tornou-se um clássico cult na França. Cyrax odeia particularmente este filme) **''Dragon Fist'' **''Dragon Fist 2'' **''Son of Dragon Fist'' **''HWAAAAA!!(de acordo com MK:DA,ganhou um oscar)'' **''Sudden Violence'' **''Aquatic Assault'' **''Exiting the Dragon of Death'' **''7 Poisons'' **''Cage Match'' **''The Gist of my Fist'' **''24 Karate Gold'' **''Who's That?'' **''Wu Shu'' (série de TV) **''Mortal Kombat'' **''Mortal Kombat II'' **''Mortal Kombat: The Death of Johnny Cage'' (não terminado) **''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' (não oficial - segundo a história de MKDA, Cage havia morrido) **Caged Rage **Massive Strike **''Na arena The Subway de Mortal Kombat:Armageddon tem um postêr de um filme chamado "Caged Fury" e o cartaz tem uma foto de Cage'' **O segredo de beaknose mountain (é sitado na torre dos desafios em mk9) *No MK1, Johnny Cage não pode aplicar o Nut Breaker em outro Johnny Cage. *No MK2, quando Johnny Cage aplica o Nut Breaker, é uma boa hora para aplicar um gancho, mas ao enfrentar Kung Lao, é impossível aplicar o gancho logo em seguida, talvez, devido ao grande chapéu utilizado por Kung Lao. * Johnny Cage já ganhou 3 Framboesas de Ouro por suas atuações. * Johnny Cage é um fanfarrão. Galeria Johnny.jpg Johnny Cage.png MK9-JOHNNY-CAGE-225x300.jpg Johnnycage.jpg Mortal Kombat II 001.png Mortal Kombat 2.png Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Human Category:Personagens bons Categoria:atores